


Lucifer Morningstar - Portrait 3

by thedothatgirl



Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Tom Ellis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar - Season 3
Relationships: None
Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lucifer Morningstar - Portrait 3

**Author's Note:**

> A watercolour portrait of Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar (season 3) It has been 14 yrs since I last used watercolours for a portrait so I had forgotten many tips/tricks with this medium. 
> 
> The more I draw/paint Tom as Lucifer, the more I see how he has changed from Season to Season. Hair is a big difference from Season1 to 2, and in latter seasons the muscle gain does alter his appearance a little. Of course his excellent bone structure makes such a great subject so I guess I won't be stopping anytime soon. This is from a promo still from Episode 'Off The Record' so it is Season 3.


End file.
